parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 2.
Here is part two of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the next morning, at the streets of Agrabah, a little blue number one tank engine named Thomas, who is the main hero of this film, runs through the streets) *Bowser Koopa: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. (he and his henchmen, Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and the weasels charge toward him) *Thomas: Oh dear. Does he mean all this for a loaf of bread? (schemes for a moment) Ha-ha! (jumps off and lets out of a Goofy Holler and lands safely on the ground) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (the woman screams as Thomas arrives and groans. He looks up, worried) What an earth? *Bowser Koopa: There he is. *Scratch: You won't get away so easy. *Thomas: You think that was easy? (the women laugh at Thomas) *Bowser Koopa: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him. *Thomas: Good morning, ladies. *Girl 1: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Thomas? *Thomas: What?! Trouble? No way. You must be joking. You're only in trouble if you get caught. *Bowser Koopa: Gotcha! *Thomas: Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. You know what? I never really believed that violence never solved anything anyway. *Bowser Koopa: And this time... (a monkey named Boots jump onto his crown and blinds him) *Boots: Surprise, Bowser Koopa. *Thomas: (chuckles) Perfect timing, Boots. As usual. *Boots: Absoutely correct. *Thomas: Now, come on. Let's get out of here. *Boots: With pleasure. (as the One Jump Ahead (James Monroe Iglehart - Aladdin Original Broadcast Cast Recording version) plays) *Thomas: (sings while running with Boots to avoid Bowser and his guards) I've got to keep...one jump ahead of the breadline, One swing ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford, And that's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen, That's all, and that's no joke, These guys, don't appreciate I'm broke! *Bowser Koopa, Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and The Weasels: (sing) Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! *Thomas (sings): Just a little snack, guys! *Bowser Koopa, Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and The Weasels: (sing) Rip him open, take it back guys! *Thomas: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, I could use a friend or two! *Ariel's Sisters: (singing): Who? Oh, it's sad Thomas', who has hit the bottom, He's become a one-man rise in crime. *Witch Hazel: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! *Thomas (sings while continuing to run): Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes, One skip ahead of my doom, Next time, gonna use a nom de plume. *Scratch: There he is. *Thomas: (continues to sing) One jump ahead of the hitmen, One hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block. (the grounds continue to pursue Thomas, who escapes until Grounder bumps into a wall) *Boots and Principal Skinner: Stop, thief! Vandal! *Thomas: Boots! *Man: Outrage! *Woman: Scandal! *Thomas: (pulls Boots with him): Let's not be too hasty *Granny (sings): Still I think he's rather tasty *Thomas: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Otherwise we'd get along! *Bowser Koopa, Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and The Weasels: Wrong. (search around the streets for Thomas) *Granny: You'd better run. (Laughs) *Bowser Koopa: Get him! (Thomas flees, taking Boots with him. Bowser Koopa and the guards are now after Boots, who stops them by grabbing two lightsabers, which ignite, releaving one being purple and the other being orange) *Sniverly: Look out! He's got two lightsabers! *Bowser Koopa: You idiots-- we've ALL got lightsabers!! (he and his guards all take out their red lightsabers and continue to pursue Boots, who follows Thomas up a ladder as the two heroes grab a pump trolley and flee until they are pursued by Bowser and his guards, who are riding a Choo Choo Trouble train) Don't let him get away! *Thomas: (sings) One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! *Crowd: Vandal! *Thomas: (sings) One hop ahead of the hump! *Crowd: Street rat! *Thomas: (sings) One trick ahead of disaster. *Crowd: Scoundrel! *Thomas: (sings) They're quick--but I'm much faster. *Crowd: Take that! *Thomas: (sings) Here goes, better throw my hand in, Wish me happy landin'. All I gotta do is jump! (he and Boots jump off the pump trolley, which falls with the engine, coal tender, and coaches following with all the guards following as well) *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and The Weasels: (let a Goofy yodel) Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! (the pump trolley and the train crash into each other and explode and leave Bowser and his guards alive after letting a Wilhelm Scream in the crash) Ouch! *Thomas: Catch you later, guys! Sometimes, it's just way too easy! *Bowser: Darn, darn, darn, darny, darn! (begins going out of control and wrecking everything and growls angrily) *Thomas: (laughs) I guess they'll never catch me now. And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right! (breaks the bread in two and gives half to Boots, but as they are reay to eat, Thomas looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The Girl sees him and drops her find and tries to hide. Thomas looks at them, then the bread, then at Boots) *Boots: Uh-oh! (takes a big bite of his food, and as Thomas grabs it, gets up, and walks over to the children, the girl pulls her brother back) *Thomas: Here, go on--take it. (The children giggle with delight. Boots tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty, so he walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head) *Boots: Ah, don't. Huh? (sees Thomas walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Thomas peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Thomas riding on a horse) *Bystander 1: On his way to the palace, I suppose. *Bystander 2: Another suitor for the princess. (Thomas is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of Tarzan's horse, only to startle him by accident) *Tarzan: Out of my way, you filthy brat! (activates his green lightsaber to attack the children until Thomas jumps in front of them and kicks the lightsaber out of Tarzan's hand) *Thomas: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners. *Tarzan: Oh--I teach you some manners! (kicks Thomas into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at him.) *Thomas: Look at that, Boots. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends! (Tarzan stops and turns back to Thomas) *Tarzan: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. (chuckles cheerfully and walks away as Thomas rushes toward Tarzan until the doors to the castle slam shut in his face) *Thomas: I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on, Boots. Let's go home. (makes the climb to his home with the view, then tucks in Boots for the night, and sings) Life is great. Life is swell. I'm happy as can be. Everything is beautiful, because I'm just me. Here I am, with a friend. Feeling fine and free, it's just us two. No enemies. Oh, what great fun it is. Ah... Life is like a dream. (pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace) Someday, Boots, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. *Boots: Okay. Good night. Sleep tight. (he and Thomas tuck themselves into bed and fall asleep) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof